


Hear Them Talk (Let Them Talk)

by Vixx_ChickBap



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood-centric, Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Magnus is his nice thing, Minor Violence, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, in the last chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixx_ChickBap/pseuds/Vixx_ChickBap
Summary: Five Times Alec's Friends Stand Up For Him and The One Time He Stands Up For HimselfAlec has long since learnt to ignore what others around him say; but his friends on the other hand, haven't.Please do not read if easily offended by Homophobia, and do not take any of the homophobic comment in a literal sense because I obviously do not mean them.





	Hear Them Talk (Let Them Talk)

**Author's Note:**

> Jace and Isabelle

_Jace_

Jace had a frown on his face as he watched Alec walk through the halls of the Institute, his shoulders slouched and posture slumped, head lowered to be looking down at the ground as he moved. He was avoiding eye contact with everyone that he had passed, and that was all it took for the blonde to realize that something was wrong with his brother even before the Parabatai bond that they shared was being filled with so many different negative emotions.  
These emotions were strong and Jace knew that they weren't his own, and that left the only option being the dark haired man. He could feel shame, embarrassment and an overwhelming feeling of self-loathing and that alone was enough to tear into his heart as if it was a fragile thing. And honestly, Jace isn't going to deny it, his first thought was that maybe his brother and Magnus and his brother had gotten into an argument and maybe even gone through a break up. It became obvious very quickly that his idea wasn't going to be the case. Magnus had walked into the Institute one day, Alec who had a gloomy expression on his face had lit right up with so much happiness and fondness that even Jace couldn't help but smile at how happy his Parabatai seemed to be. Even for those few hours all those horrible feelings weren't to be felt through the bond that they shared. But once the Warlock was gone, those feelings were back and if possible they were strong and felt suffocating.  
It didn't take Jace long to uncover the truth of what was going on though.  
'He shouldn't be Head of The Institute, dude.' Jace and Alec were sparring together, the younger Parabatai wanting to do anything and everything he could to distract Alec from whatever negativity was going on in his mind. And for awhile it had worked so well, Alec was being snarky and sarcastic as they trained against each other, Jace returning the comments just as easily as Alec said them.  
But the moment that Alec had heard what Shadowhunters near them had said, that smug smile had slipped from his face and his stance faltered for a second before he shook his head and tried to concentrate. He was hoping that Jace had seen his moment of weakness, but when it came to his Parabatai, Jace notices the changes as quickly as they came. But for a moment he didn't say anything, but shifted his attention from Alec to the two males standing behind him as they spoke and laughed with each other.  
'How did someone like him even get to that position, his kind shouldn't be allowed. It's so disgusting.' The second male had said, and this time Alec wasn't able to ignore how much hearing those comments had bothered him. He looked up to see an angry Jace glaring at the men who hadn't noticed that they had caught his attention. 'Jace. Ignore them, just pretend their not there.' Alec's tone was an order, but there was an underlining tone that sounded like a plea to not cause any trouble, but there was no way that Jace was able to keep that promise. Someone was disrespecting his brother, his Parabatai, and he had every right to be mad and act on it.  
'How can you possibly ignore it, what they're saying it horrible, dude.' Questioned Jace, in an attempt to just respect what his friend asked and not lash out at those men who didn't know what they were talking about. 'I'm used to it, Jace.'  
And just like that, Jace felt how his entire heart break for his brother and make it a reality of how much that Alec had to deal with just for being who he was; in turn, it made him more than furious. 'This isn't something you should be used to, Alec. They don't know you.' Once more, Alec shrugged his shoulders as he sighed, obviously giving up on sparing for the time being since his concentration had been completely blown. 'Jace, just leave it. Okay, just leave it.' Jace could hear the tiredness that was in the elder's tone, a tone that shouldn't be there and Jace shakes his head. He was going to leave it well enough alone like he had been ask, but then his ears caught something that made him downright furious and seeing red. And he knew Alec heard it, because for a moment those Hazel eyes widened before he shook his head and returned to putting their used weapons away.  
  
'How many downworlders do you think he's slept with? I mean, he seems the type to sleep around after all, he's probably some Downworlder slut.' A Shadowhunter had said, the one with him laughing so hard that he threw his head back and agreed with what had been said, acting like what they said wasn't horrible. 'He's probably the Warlock's bitch. God, what a fucking faggot.' Sneered the second one who had been laughing, and he was so caught up in what was saying he didn't see Jace approaching him until he had been pushed onto the floor.  
  
'Jace! Don't!' Jace was barely aware of Alec's voice telling him not to do what he was doing, but he had enough of what people were doing to his Parabatai, he was furious. Hell, they should be lucky that it was him here and not Magnus, the Warlock would have been murderous. 'Who the fuck do you think you are? Are you two really that ignorant and bitter?' Hissed Jace as he looked at the Shadowhunters that he doesn't even know the name of, and after this he's going to refer to them as the 'two dickheads' whenever he passes by them. 'There is nothing wrong with my Parabatai being gay or having a downworlder boyfriend- who by the way, would murder the two of you had he heard that.' And Jace isn't joking, he had seen how protecting of Alec Magnus can be, and it can be reserved too. They were perfect for each other, they loved each other and Jace thought that was a wonderful thing. 'If I ever, ever, hear you talk like that again, I'll do much more than just yell. Never speak like that again about Alec. Never.' Angrily ordered Jace, and the seriousness in his face was deadly, the two Shadowhunters frozen in their place with wide, and fearful, expressions on their faces. 'Are we clear?' And the question that Jace had asked was returned with in silence, his eyes narrowing as he repeated his question slower and in a much lower voice.  
'Yes. We're clear.' The one who had been pushed onto the floor had replied in a shaky tone, pushing himself up only to be pushed down once more, Jace looking pleased with himself. 'Good. Now get out of might sight.' Jace took so much pleasure in watching them run out of the room with their tails between their legs, and he sighed to himself before he had turned to look back at his Parabatai.  
Eyes was wide eyed as he looked at Jace, and the blonde just smiled at him as he neared the man he trusted with his life. 'You... You didn't have to do that, Jace. It's okay.' And Jace shook his head, no way in hell was any of what those man had said was even remotely okay, and it killed Jace to know that it happened enough times that Alec said he was used to it. If he ever heard any of that again that he would start throwing serious punches, no one talked about Alec like that and got away with it.  
'No. It's not okay. You don't deserve to be treated like that Alec. No one does.' And in response, Alec just sighs as he shakes his head, uttering one sentence that brought tears to Jace's eyes as Alec walked away, watching him with sad eyes. 'It isn't worth it Jace. Im not worth it.' Jace is left there silent, there was no way in hell that Alec wasn't worth it, Alec was someone who was worth everything. He wishes that Alec was able to see that too. 'Oh Alec.' Sadly said Jace, his expression showing how somber he was as he stood in the training room by himself. 'How can you not see how much your worth?' He had asked to a silent room, knowing that there wasn't going to be an answer.  
  
_Izzy_  
  
'Where did we go wrong, Alec? What made you this way?' Isabelle watches as Alec frowns in utter confusion at what their father had just said to him, and Isabelle wanted nothing more than to slap their father for being this way. 'What made me this way? Are you serious?' Retorts the younger male, breifly looking over at Isabelle who is sending deadly glares to their father the more that he speaks. 'Yes. Did we coddle you too much, not pay enough attention to you? What did we do wrong to turn out... like this.'  
Alec shakes his head as he scoffs, but Isabelle isn't blind and she knows her brother well; what Robert is saying has to feel like tiny daggers are being thrown into his heart. 'Gay. You can say the words dad.' Alec hisses, but as quickly as it came the fight inside of Alec left, and Isabelle watched as his shoulders slumped and a sigh escape his lips. 'You know what? I can't deal with this right now.' But it seemed like Robert wasn't done yet so he shakes his head as he grabs his son's wrist to stop him from moving away from this conversation. 'No, I'm not done. I want answers. I want to know why you are like this.'  
From where she is standing by her father's desk, Isabelle able to see the expression that is on her brother's face and just how utterly exhausted and done he looks. It hurts her to see him like this, and she hates how horrible of a place this is for Alec. Because once he is outside these walls and in the presence of Magnus, it's almost like he is a completely different person to the Alec they see here. He's so happy and smiley, the biggest dork that Isabelle has ever seen- and that is what warms her heart up to see. Because he's simply happy. But right now, Alec looks honestly destroyed about what it is that Robert has to say, and Isabelle can understand because it would kill her to have to be spoken like that. Alec is the last person who deserves this treatment.  
'Did the Warlock spell you? Are you under some type of control.' Isabelle can't help but gasp at Robert, Alec widened his eyes and looking at him as if he had actually gone insane. 'No! Dad, can you really not accept the fact that I love him?'  
'Did you do this for attention? Is that it?' The young woman was reaching a breaking point, feeling an anger surge up at every question and every hurt expression on her dear brother's face. This isn't right, they don't have to accept him being gay but they should at last accept the fact that he had found happiness in someone; that he found someone who adores and loved him back. 'No! That's not why!' Isabelle could see that Alec was reaching a breaking point, and at this point she didn't know if it meant he was going to scream or cry. Hell, maybe even both.  
  
'Dad, why are you doing this to him?' Isabelle finally cuts in after minutes of just watching this unfold in front of her, and she was getting fed up with it. Alec was someone who didn't deserve to be treated in such a way, no one does. 'Can you really not just accept that he is in love? Don't you want him to be happy?' That is something that she didn't understand, that she couldn't even begin to relate to. If her future child comes up to her and says that they're gay, she'll be happy and proud of them. She doesn't understand why Maryse and Robert can't do the same, can't they just accept the fact that this is who Alec is and he's happy with it.  
'I would be happy for him if he wasn't doing something that was morally wrong!' Robert hisses at her, and Alec shakes his head as he lowers his eyes onto the floor once more; Isabelle can see how much he doesn't want to be in this situation. 'It's not wrong, dad. I just... I love Magnus, I'm happy. How is that so wrong?' The young female Shadowhunter doesn't think that she has ever heard her brother's voice sound so defeated before and it made her want to make sure no one ever hurt him ever again.  
'Magnus is a male and a Downworlder, Alexander! You're behavior is disgusting and unacceptable.' Concludes the man, as if they were actual points as to why Alec being in love with Magnus is wrong. 'That's bullshit!' Isabelle's tone is laced with so much anger, and when Alec's eyes meet with her own he's pleading her to just drop this, to not start an argument that she doesn't need to be involved in. 'Isabelle!' Robert hissed in a warning tone, but Isabelle shakes her head as she walks around the table and stands beside her older brother, who keeps looking at her the entire time. 'Magnus is the best person for Alec, he makes your son happy, makes your son feel loved and wanted. Something you failed to do.'  
  
And for a moment, Robert is rendered speechless as he looks at his daughter who has never spoken like this to him in her entire life. 'So if your done being bigoted, Alec and I have lunch plans.' Without waiting for Robert to reply, Isabelle takes Alec's hand into her own and leads him out of their father's office and into the hallway, Alec taking a breath of relief to be out of that room. Walking side by side now, Isabelle turns her head up to look at her big brother, who has such a reserved on his face but his eyes say so much.  
He's hurt that Robert could speak like that, but when he looks at his sister she is able to see the gratitude there and so she smiles bright at him. 'Are you okay, big brother?' She questions, seeing but not mentioning, how Alec's hands tremble or how he puts them in his jacket pocket to hide that fact. 'Are you? You never speak to him like that.' He notes, and the younger Lightwood doesn't miss how he completely skips her question, but he doesn't need to say anything. Isabelle knows the answer: of course he isn't okay.  
'I am, he was pissing me off. He has no right to say any of that. There's nothing wrong with you.' Deciding that she was done with this discussion, not wanting to have Alec dwell on this negative attention for too long, she looks up at him with a smile. 'I told Magnus to meet us outside the Institute at one. Come on, he should be here any moment. I'll race you outside.' She says, not even giving Alec a chance before he bolts off in a run, and she smiles when she hears Alec's laugh behind her before he too runs towards the exit.


End file.
